


Hell’s Spark

by Sparkle123tt



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comments would be appreciated, Disney References, Disney Songs, I just want to share my story with people is that too much to ask?, If you only read one work by me, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Movie: Descendants (2015), Movie: Descendants 2, Movie: Descendants 3, Read my descendants story if you like oc’s, covers 1 2 and 3 + books, if you love Disney you’ll love this, read if you love descendants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle123tt/pseuds/Sparkle123tt
Summary: My name is Phaedra, Ignore the P it's as silent as death itself.  I am the daughter of Hades. Shocker I know. As if you couldn't already  tell. I grew up in two hells. The literal one with the river of Styx and the vertically parallel one on the isle of the lost. What got nothing to say? No passing remarks? Alright I have places to be, things to dream. So, Despair!  Denial! My two wretched girls..care to tell my tale?{Descendants 1, 2, and 3}





	1. Phaedra’s Song Begins

"Oh! What are we gonna do!!??" A blue winged demon cried in despair as she flew in the air her flaming wings leaving a trail of blue embers behind her. The chains wrapped around her neck weighing her down causing her wings to flap harder just to stay off the ground. The tears coming out of her eyes causing her chain glasses to rust.

"We don't have to do this. I say we just lie and say we couldn't find her." The green demon beside her replied as she flew backwards light as a feather a trail of green embers left in her wake as she flew, denying all the responsibility their mistress had just given them. She flew high above the other demon the green cob webs on her eye fluttering softly creating a nagging sensation upon her cheek.

These two dastardly beauties were known as Despair and Denial. They were rather small creatures no larger than their fellow demons Pain and Panic. However they differed from the older demons in a few major respects. To start, they had a close bond dangerously bordering on caring with their mistress, were far more competent in completing their tasks, and had impeccable style with hair, clothing, and accessories to match.

Currently, the two were on their way to complete a very special task. You might be wondering what that task is. Well, the two are trying to find me. Yes, you read that right. The two are trying to track me down so I can narrate Phaedra's tale to you all. True goddesses do not tell their own legends, that's a job for fairies, gypsy's, princesses, genies in disguise, thief's that go lurking in hidden towers, and narrators such as myself. Now then before I tell you Phaedra's story we must journey across the pond to Auradon where a prince is announcing a very important decision to his parents that would change the world.

"Will you listen to her?" A picture of the five muses pops up my screen right beside my word document, just on top of my open texts. "She's making it sound like this prince is more important than our girl!" Thalia, the shortest and plumpest of the muses interrupted me, as she placed a frowny face emoji that she had swiped from my keyboard over her face. And might I just say...Rude!

"You need to chill out, dude." Terpsichore, the muse wearing a crop top and mini skirt toga instructed me. I sigh to myself leaning back into my pink fuzzy body pillow debating my reply. After a moment I begin to type the words you are about to read.

Uhh....that's not really what I was trying to do. You see it's important to set the scene so readers understand what's going on and Ben is one of the main characters so-

"Oh who cares about that beasty boy!" The soulful voice of Calliope, the tallest centermost muse, interrupted me. She clasped her hands together and blinked her eyes. "We'll take it from here author dear."

Go ahead girls

*the gospel truth instrumental music begins to play in the background*

The muses sway their hips dancing with all the sass they possessed in their godly bodies.

"We are the muses." Calliope spoke lifting her hands to the sky in a majestic pose her fellow muses bowing in a courtesy around her. She made muscles with her slender arms. "Goddesses of the arts and Proclaimers of heroes."

"Heroes like Hercules." Terpsichore plucked the fan emoji from my keyboard to cool herself down.

"Honey, you mean "hunk-ules"." Thalia corrected striking a sexy pose making a grab for both the eggplant and flute emoji. "Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him-" her fellow muses start humming cutting off whatever she was about to say next.

"Now, now, ladies let's not repeat ourselves too much." Calliope glared at Thalia a silent message to put both emoji's back, which the other muse obeyed. "They already know Herc's tale from our last rendition."

"Our dear Phaedra's story begins just three years after she was born." Calliope ripped the the Greek border off the digital picture and descended them like a staircase leaving the digital box. Her fellow muses following and dancing sassily after her hitting an excitable highnote together as they jumped and twirled upon the stairs. Behind them a map of Auradon appeared upon the screen. Calliope started to sing again.

_"Back when times were good," _Thalia let out a loud oh! Racing down the stairs to join her long legged sisters in their song and dance.

_"The royal kingdoms were all down on their luck. And everywhere evil villains such as Hades ran amok!"_Behind the muses images of of a fiery Hades, a cursing Maleficent, a poisonous evil queen, a feral Cruella, and a traitorous Jafar graced the screen.

_"It was a dastardly chase!" _Thalia took over the song as armies on horses chased after the cackling villains in the background. _"There was a battle wherever you crept."_

_"Where chaos reigned and evil slayed and the good guys never slept!" _Calliope took over the lyrics again.

"Woo! Sing it bae!" Thalia cheered her fellow soloist on.

_"And then along came Beast" _the muses all sing in unison.

_"He united the kingdoms as Auradon" _Calliope solo'd

_"He snapped!"_ All the muses sung together.

_"Kicked out those villains from his lands, Locked those suckers on an isle!" _Calliope sung alone.

_"They're trapped!" _ A zoomed out image of the isle was shown in the background along with hell running underneath it.

_"And Phaedra's stuck there with her bro and dad" _The five muses sung together. An image of Hades with his six and four year old children appearing on the screen.

_"And that's the gospel truth!" _The muses all sung and danced sassily around the screen the colors changing as everything got more crazy in the background. 

_"The girl slipped straight through the cracks." _An image of 4 year old Phaedra falling through cracks appears in the background. Phaedra can be seen pushing against the barrier desperately as she looked to Mount Olympus in the sky above Auradon._"And her once big world's so crazy small. __Phaedra destined to live there through all of her youth. __Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble- __That's the gospel truth!"_

_"In the underworld they could still pass" _Cerberus is seen munching on a bone with one head, chewing on some rope with another, and its last head was getting a nice scratch behind the ears from Phaedra.

_"No matter if she went above or below there was no escape from the lost souls" _Phaedra can be seen surrounded by shadowy figures in the underworld and then when she goes above land to the isle's surface kids of other villains surround her._"Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble-__That's the gospel truth!"_


	2. A Song and A Prophecy

"Pain! Hades yelled as he stood at the foot of the dreary stairs in the underworld that now led up to his souvenir shop. The family of three stuck upon the isle with all of the villainous low lives that had once been in Auradon. As if having to rule over hell wasn't bad enough already. A four year old Phaedra held onto her father's left hand while her old brother Hadie picked his nose with his free hand while holding his father's right. The young god was making a game of throwing his boogers against the wall that lined the stairs.

"Coming your most lugubriousness!" Pain rushes down the stairs covered with items from the shop up above. But on his rush downwards demon slipped on a booger and went tumbling down landing on his head and stomach before finally getting impaled on a spikey looking torchlight. He screamed in agony as it dug into his flesh.

"Panic!" Hades hollered impatiently. Why could these two never do anything right? All they had to do was come down the stairs when he called. It wasn't like it was anything challenging.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it!" Panic rushed to assure his master his hand over his chest as he raced down the stairs. Just as he made it about halfway Pain had gotten himself unstuck from the torch. Unfortunately for Panic, Pain fell right on top of him sending them both into a tumble down the stairs which ended in Panic's horns getting stuck in Pain's wound on her rear. Pain let out another agonized scream.

Hades was beyond annoyed with his demonic henchman at this point. They've been doing the same schtick for millennia after all and it was way past old. Hades looked down between his two kids as he felt a tugging sensation at his hands. Hadie was laughing at the two demons thinking the whole thing was hilarious, while Phaedra had tried to step forwards to help the two untangle themselves. Hades frowned, he'd have to nip that right in the bud, his strong grip on her hand pulled her back.

"Pain!" Pain groaned turning to his side to reveal Panic.

"Panic!" The lighter blue demon saluted still embedded in the red demons bum.

"Reporting for duty!" They both exclaimed finally pulling apart with a pop.

"Yes, yes, yes," Hades waved a hand. He had a meeting with the fates in a few minutes. It was the first time they were trying out this video call mirror. The three knowledgeable women were running the side of hell that was on Auradon. The magical barrier having cut off a section of the underworld sucking all the magic it possessed out with it. Now it was just a glorified coal mine. "Watch the kids and keep em quiet. I have business to attend to. Think you can handle that?"

"We won't fail you!" Panic promised.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll keep em quiet while you work your hideousness." Pain bowed.

Hadie picked up a small broken stalagmite and started chasing Pain around trying to sword fight with the accident prone demon. "Ah, no! This isn't fair I don't have my magic anymore kid!"

"And you see this is why you don't get demon henchmen when your older. They'd just be nothing to you." Hades shook his head at his young son as he tortured the pained demon. Maiming had to be warranted, not without cause. "Son's always so disappointing. I'll just turn my back one day and you'll be trying to kill me. That's what Zeusy did to our dad." Hades sighed going to walk away, but Phaedra had failed to let go of his hand.

"Daddy don't go!" Phaedra pleaded tugging on his sleeve. "Please, please stay!"

"Oy vey begging." Hades shook his head a headache growing. "You sound like your mother."

Phaedra quieted at the mention of her mother. Here blue eyes were wide in both curiosity and slight fear. She knew better than to ask who she was. He never answered. He hated her mother now not that Phaedra knew why. She didn't even know who she was and she doubted that she ever would.

"Memo to me, scold you after my meeting. Okay? Remind me." Hades sighed. Silence, no protests. That was better. Hades walked off to speak with the fates. Phaedra watched him go with a crushed expression sinking to sit down on the ground. She looked around at her new foreign surroundings.

_"The rocky walls twist and they turn_

_I wonder if I'll ever learn_

_Here in the dark I sit and I wait,_

_Daddy always talking to the fates. _

_A strangeness surrounds me here _

_Any light is nowhere near."_ Phaedra sung her voice echoing throughout the darkened cave walls. She got up from her seat on the floor and started to walk around exploring her new home.

"What? What are you doing!?!? No! No, No!" Panic exclaimed pulling at his ears. "Shhh shhh!!" He pleaded jumping from foot to foot.

_"I know dad'll be so furious_

_But looking past the surface _

_I find I'm oh so curious _

_Does he think that I am worthless?_

_It's him I just want to please._

_Is that really too hard to see?"_

"Ohh you're being bad! Very very bad!" Panic tugged on her toga's cape frantically. "No more uh stop singing! Be Quiet!!" But Phaedra decided in that moment to do a twirl and the demon went flying into a rock wall. When he hit the ground his head bashed into a stone causing it to crack and break open revealing glittering blue jewels inside.

_"They locked us up, threw away the key._

_Trapped inside this empty tomb,_

_On this isle there's barely room._

_Lonely souls bursting at the seams._

_Everyone's lost their hopes and dreams_

_And that includes me, daughter of Hades."_

Phaedra lifted it up and opened it looking at the glimmering sparkling jewels in amazement. For the first time since they got there the young goddess felt something warm and fuzzy stir in her chest.

_"But looking ever closer, _

_Perhaps I haven't lost it all_

_This could be my never after _

_My own stunning disaster _

_Hidden beneath a hardened stone shell_

_Is something that shines even in Hell."_

Phaedra stared at her reflection in the blue crystals that glowed and twinkled even in the darkness staring into her own eyes.

Hades walked into his chambers. A small unfurnished room where a single mirror hung. Did it need work? Definitely. But give the god a break! He barely had time to grab anything before Zeusy his lovely brother dear, sided with beast and was kicking him out cause he married the wrong evil chick. He had left her when Phaedra had been born, but apparently 3 years ago was too little too late to be seen as his own man. He was a god! He didn't belong here.

"He's here!" The shortest one eyed muse proclaimed to her sisters.

"Ah, yes, hello beautiful's. Might I just say you are all looking absolutely ghastly, drop dead gorgeous really. Sorry I'm late, had to get someone to watch the kids. Hard to find anyone reliable down here." Hades forced himself to put on a flattering smile.

"We know. We know everything that's happening both on the isle and in Auradon. The world's are still the same and not as divided as the mortals seem to think." The green fate with the straw hair coming off the sides of her head explained.

"Past." The blue tallest one stole the eye.

"Present." The green one stole the eye back.

"Future." The shortest one stole the eye for herself.

"You've explained it to me many many times so you already know what I'm going to ask you." Hades crossed his arms. He wasn't sure how long this grainy connection was going to last and he wanted answers before it cut out until god's knows when. "Can we skip the song and dance here ladies? Just tell me what I want to know. Last time I left pain and panic with a kid it did not go in my favor."

"Oh we remember." The blue one stole the eye. "You should be happy your children are still with you. Well all but one anyways."

"I'm aware, it's what happens in a divorce. Phaedra looks like me it's why I got her and the ex got the other one. Had her magicky eyes. Now stop bringing up my poor life choices and just tell me what I want to know!" Hades yelled. He would be flaming all over his hair turning into a flaming inferno if not for the fact that he had no more magic because of this cursed barrier.

"What do you want to know? So many questions, so many answers, so little time." The green fate played with her eyeball tossing it up and down.

"How do I get off the isle?" Hades demanded. "Tell me!"

"Oh, alright." The fates conceded taking their eye ball setting it inbetween them. It started to glow as it floated in the air and a projection formed.

"In thirteen years precisely. Five teens lives will align ever so nicely"

"Oy vey, verse every time." Hades complained to himself.

"The king to be shall invite the five to the other land. Your daughters among the villainous band."

"Mhmm yeah yeah, not bad. Daughter's free, guess that means them both, but what about me?"

"The barrier shall break like a tree

And you Hades will be free."

"Yes! I knew I'd find a way!" Hades cheered to himself as he stared at his future self breaking through the barrier with his ember. "Hades rules! Though I'm not that sure about my Mohawk rock n roll look."

"A word of caution to this tale." The shortest muse began to forewarn the God of the Underworld.

"Wait there's a catch here?" Hades stopped his celebration gaining a horrified look.

"If your daughters find true love. You will fail."

"What!?" Hades raged lifting the mirror from it's spot smashing it upon the ground breathing heavily as he glared at the broken glimmering pieces. "Okay, I'm cool, I'm fine, I'm fine." He calmed himself down a plan forming in his mind. He would make sure both his daughter's never felt love. The one he didn't have with him he'd treat as if she didn't exist just like her mother. Phaedra on the other hand he'd have to teach that love was weakness. A true goddess had no time for such an emotion. Neither one of them would ever feel any sort of love.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

And that's chapter 2 everybody! I hope you liked it! Ch 3 will be up sometime tonight or tomorrow! There'll be a bit of a timeskip now to when Phaedra's a teen. I know you're probably excited for me to get into the actual first movie and before you ask I plan to cover all three movies. Don't be scared to comment your thoughts so far! I'd love to know if i'm not wasting my time doing this!


	3. Prophecy Unfolds

"If's there's one group of teens you don't want to mess with on the isle. It's the 5 VK's." Calliope warned.

"Cause they had the evilest parents." Another one of the more quieter muses emphasized Calliopes message.

_"They caused chaos all over the isle._

_Thought themselves to be so wickedly evil _

_They were as mean as their parents were ruthless and that's the gospel truth._

_They were rotten to the core And that's the gospel truth."_ Calliope sung ominously.

*The gospel music fades out and is replaced by instrumental pop music.*

The camera zooms inside of the isle of the lost past exposed wires, rotten food, litter, dirt and grime finally coming to a hault in front of a building. Two teens can be seen making street art on the side of said building. The one with the purple hair, is wearing purple pants, boots, and a stunning leather jacket of the same purple shade as the rest of her outfit with two dragons in a heart spray painted on the back with wing accents on the shoulders. This girl is making a long live evil sign upon the door with her signature maleficent design.

Beside her is a blue haired teen, who wore a black one shoulder top, her insignia on a silver clasp held her shirt closed, a blue skirt and black velvet shoes with blue gem stones. This teen is making a chalk based long live evil sign on the brick next to the door covering up the posters that had been their previously. Her's had fire along the bottom edge with two skulls on either side of a swirling blue portal that had lightning bursting out of it.

The purple one turns around with a smile hopping off her crate beginning to sing.

"_They say I'm trouble_

_They say I'm bad_

_They say I'm evil_

_And that makes me glad." _She grinned.

The blue haired one spun around dropping her chalk to the ground brushing her fingerless gloved hands together causing a cloud of varying shades of blue chalk dust to surround her as she twirled through it and began to sing her verse of the group number.

_"A diamond in coal_

_And so not free. _

_Just look at me, _

_Your souls my fee." _

A long haired boy in a red beanie hat with long hair can be seen jumping on top of a roof. He climbs down a ladder. Behind him a long evil evil sign with a red genie Jafar can be seen. He effortlessly slides a red door open and walks through.

_"A dirty no-good_

_Down to the bone_

_Your worst nightmare_

_Can't take me home." _

A different blue haired girl strutted along a table like a runway. She slipped through a yellow rail smiling at a nearby blonde boy.

_"So I've got some mischief_

_In my blood_

_Can you blame me_

_I never got no love."_

A white haired boy can be seen climbing out a window. He steals a rag off a guy and walks quickly around a corner. He catches an apple a younger girl tossed up in the air.

_"They think I'm callous_

_A low-life hood_

_I feel so useless_

_"Misunderstood" _the group of five sung in unison.

_"Mirror, mirror on the wall."_ The three girls strutted in unison down an alleyway as the boys did some parkour across and even through the buildings.

_"Who's the baddest of them all_

_Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world"_

The five teens all grabbed onto a chain fence doing an edgy dance as they sang. They slid the fence opened and messed with people as they went on their way.

_"I'm rotten to the core, core_

_Rotten to the core_

_I'm rotten to the core, core_

_Who could ask for more_

_I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

_I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_

_I'm rotten to the core."_

As an instrumental bit plays they all pick up sticks banging on cans and pipes as they ran through the cluttered streets.

_"Call me a schemer_

_Call me a freak_

_How can you say that_

_I'm just unique."_

The purple haired one sung spray painting a giant M on a sheet.

_"Me cursed? Yes, Indeed. _

_I'm oh so flawless_

_I shine in darkness_

_Hail to your goddess." _

The blue haired one all but commanded in her verse. Captivating those around her as she showed off her unique heels. The blue crystals glinting and glowing in the shadows as she danced in and out of them.

_"What, me a traitor_

_Ain't got your back_

_Are we not friends_

_What's up with that"_

The boy with the long hair poured tea for a couple before snatching the tea pot.

_"So I'm a misfit_

_So I'm a flirt_

_I broke your heart_

_I made you hurt."_

The other blue one with the tiara sung flirting with a boy who was checking out a cart of silken scarves.

"_The past is past_

_Forgive, forget_

_The truth is-"_

The white haired one swung on a wood beam thing.

_"You ain't seen nothing yet"_ They all sung in unison regrouping together.

_"Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Who's the baddest of them all"_ The three girls sung from the rafters up above as the boys messed around doing more parkour downstairs.

The group of five ran outside and started a huge flash mob to finish their musical number.

"_Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

_I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_

_I'm rotten to the core." _The five dances with the massive amount of people. The song ended and the extra people went about their business.

A woman passed but pulling a baby in a cart. The purple haired girl stole his candy with a maniacal laugh. She turned around to face the crowd who was laughing right along with her when suddenly they stopped and ran screaming.

"Hi Mom." The purple haired girl smiled turning around once again.

"Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed." Her mother, Maleficent, the mistress of evil, told her daughter.

"It was from a baby." The teen now known as Mal practically sung eager to please her mother.

"Ah! That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent took the lollipop from her daughter spit on it, stuck it underneath her armpit and then passed it to one of her goons. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

"Mom..." Mal all but whined. A complaint clear in her tone. She had just stolen that!

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean" the mom and her child passed by making Maleficent race her voice and wave at them as she said the last three words of her sentence. "and truly evil."

"When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." Maleficent recalled as Mal mouthed the words along.

"You." Maleficent pointed at her daughter. "Walk with me."

As Mal walked further away with her mother the four remaining teens started talking amongst themselves.

"Those shoes are to die for, Ra Ra." The blue haired tiara wearing teen, Evie, clasped her hands together staring down at the work of art that was upon the other girls feet.

"What can I say? It's only the best for a goddess." Rara or as most people on the isle knew her, Phaedra replied flipping her blue hair over her shoulder in pride. In truth she had only done this to her shoes because both heels had broken off from old age. Footwear was hard to come by on the isle much like everything else. Once your feet stopped growing and you had a pair that fit that generally meant you were stuck with them for the rest of your life.

"Are they worth anything?" The long haired boy, Jay wondered. He wouldn't steal the whole shoe, just a few crystals from the bottom near the heel.

"Nah, no way Auradon would leave anything expensive here." The white haired boy Carlos denied.

"Carlos is right, I know my jewels and gems. Whatever type it is there's no way it's worth much. Might not even be worth anything at all." Evie told Phaedra.

"I give it all the worth it needs just by letting them adorn my feet." Phaedra replied. 

"Oh! There's news!" Maleficent exclaimed excitedly gaining the fours attention in addition to Mal. "I buried the lede. You five have been chosen to go to a different school..." Maleficent threw her staff to her other hand for dramatic effect.... "In Auradon."

"Whoa! Oh, Oh, Oh!" The four were grabbed by Maleficents henchmen before they could run away. Phaedra slammed her heel down into a henchmen's foot causing him to scream in pain and release her as the crystal cut painfully into his skin. She whirled around to face the lackey gritting her teeth, her fists clenched in a vicious rage.

"How dare you lay a hand on me! I am the goddess to be of the underworld you whimpering worm! I'm not some helpless damsel and unless you want to feel the wrath of the daughter of Hades you shall do well to remember that fact." 

"Fashionable and useful." Evie commented upon the shoes with a smile. "Just like you, priceless." 

The praising comment did little to calm Phaedra down. 

"My, my, you have your father's temper, Phaedra dear." Maleficent observed a bit of a smirk upon her face as she looked down upon the furious girl. "His sharp mind too. Not many people can outwit my henchmen. Leave her, let them go. If they know what's bad for them they'll stay right here or should I say go over there."

"What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal protested her mother's plans.

"And perfect princes." Evil sighed dreamily with a smile upon her face stepping forwards. Phaedra smiled a bit at that as well, but not for the same reason Evie was. A princes soul would be easy to trap. At Mal's angry look though both teens quickly switched to looks of disgust. Evie voicing it just the extra bit with an "Ugh." But Mal still looked beyond annoyed.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" Jay used air quotes going to high five Carlos flashing a smile but the other boy moved out of the way stepping forwards.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon.Mom said they'rerabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Carlos explained his reason for not going. He was more scared of his own mother than of Maleficent. That was for sure.

"Woof!" Jay mimicked a dog barking to scare Carlos. It worked and Carlos let out a scared yelp of fear.

"Listen horn head,-"

"Watch your tone young, Lady." Maleficent looked at Phaedra in warning. "Didn't your father teach you to fear the most dastardly of evils?"

"Go ahead do your best wicked stare. I'm not about to go back to a place that I don't remember. My family didn't want me there then and they don't want me there now. Better that I do my job like my dad and stay in this hell."

"Yeah, mom, we're not going." Mal agreed crossing her arms standing her ground.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. Knuckleheads!" Maleficent ordered spinning on her heel walking back towards her home. The henchman following her dutifully. 

"Mal..." Maleficent beckoned her daughter to follow.

As the rest of the four followed behind Mal Phaedra slipped away. She needed to go see her father.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Alright!! That's ch 3!! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! What did you think of Phaedra's lines in the song? Any thoughts on her outfit? Feel free to comment! 


	4. Hades Decree er Mission

Phaedra's heels clicked as she walked down the grimy back water streets of the isle. The crystals on her shoe's bottoms glinting in the barrier's light reflecting in a nearby puddle. Phaedra idly wondered what they would look like hitting direct sunlight without the barrier blocking it. She shook the thought away as fast as it had come. It didn't matter. She wasn't leaving her home. If her family in Auradon had wanted her then they would have came and gotten her by now. They knew she had been born on the isle hadn't they? They must have because supplies were set in when Auradon found out that the villains were procreating, but the barrier hasn't opened since.

Finally she reached a gate in the shape of a skull. She made sure no one was around before she pulled her skull key from her pocket and inserted it into the lock. Once it was open she stepped through locking it behind her. Taking one last quick glance over her shoulder at the light around her she descended into the darkness of the mine.

Cereberus's bark echoed around her as she walked along the cart tracks. She avoided taking the bike that hadie and her had made to have fun while keeping out of their father's way. While bike's were usually a faster mode of transport it was a two pedaler and she didn't feel like pedaling extra hard today. Especially since the rust that covered the pedals would stain her tights.

"Phaedra! I thought you were never coming back!!" A small blue demon cried latching onto phaedra's leg coming out of a tiny tunnel that hadie had dug when he was younger.

"I haven't been gone that long, Despair." She lifted the crying demon up into her arms the chains adorning her clothes rattling all the while.

"Yeah, I wasn't worried." A skinnier green demon looked away from Phaedra as she crossed her arms leaning back against a wall the purple feathers on her dress swaying lightly.

"I have a free arm still." Phaedra offered her waggling her fingers.

"Fine, But it's not like I want to or anything." The green one scoffed adjusting her feather headpiece sitting on Phaedra's other arm.

"Whatever you say, Denial." Phaedra shook her head knowing full well that she always said the opposite of what she truly meant continuing her walk to find her father. Once outside his room Phaedra set the two demons down gently.

"Oh, this is going to end so badly! Don't go in there!" Despair pleaded pulling on her blue sheer sparkly tights. "What if he gets angry? You could get smashed to bits!"

"Everything is going to be fine." Denial placed her hands on her hips. "Nothing to worry about."

"You two go to my room, and wait for me. I'll meet you there." Phaedra ordered the two fixing her now messed up tights. It was one of the worst feelings in the world for sure.

"Yes, your vileness." The demons obeyed scurrying off to Phaedra's room.

"You know you keep treating them like that and they might get the wrong impression." Hades commented lifting up his sunglasses wide awake and not asleep in his chair. He slid a hand through his Mohawk. His tone turning to one of scolding. "A goddess should be feared, Love is-"

"Love is weakness, and for the common mortal. Not for someone of our status. I know, I know. Got the concept the first twelve hundred times you've told me." Phaedra crossed her arms leaning back against the wall. "I'm just trying something different with them, yeesh."

"Different? Why-why why you gotta do something different? There's nothing wrong with the old ways." Hades protested.

Phaedra raised a brow. "Pain and Panic couldn't even kill a baby properly on their own. The huntsman the evil queen sent to kill Snow White let her go, Maleficents goons were complete imbeciles that the prince fought through like canon fodder, Iago betrayed Jafar going to the other team and your attempting to tell me that there isn't anything wrong with the old ways?"

Hades scratched his chin in thought. He supposed she had a point. "Alright, I'll allow it, now what's got you so riled up? You usually never interrupt my nap time."

"You're gonna love this." Phaedra hopped up sitting on the back of hades chair. "According to Mal's mom-"

"Yeah...?" Hades asked his fist clenching at the mere mention of that woman. He hated her more than anyone! Even his brother Zeus and his punk kid Hercules. Maleficent. The vile woman. She was why he never even ventured outside anymore! Had his daughter learned the truth?

"The future king of Auradon has requested that-"

"That you and your little pals go to Auradon! Yes!!" Hades yelled in unbidden glee his voice booming throughout the walls. The ruler of the underworld jumping up out of his chair. "It is finally time!" Hades crossed his arms crossed behind his back staring at the broken mirror that hadn't worked since his anger fit 13 years ago. Too bad, it had survived for four years before that.

"Time?" Phaedra echoed uncertainly hopping off of the chair. "Wait how did you know that's what I was going to say? Were you two spying on me again?" Phaedra demanded looking down at Pain and Panic who stood quivering in a corner. Not fast enough to make it out the exit before being spotted.

"That's not important." Hades chuckled shaking his head placing his hands on his daughters shoulders to regain her attention. "What is important my little harbinger of death is that you accept the kings invite and go."

"W-What!? Dad!" Phaedra protested immediately now regretting even telling her father the news. Although it seemed as if he already knew. "I-I'm not going to Auradon."

"Yes, you are." Hades replied with surety placing his black shades over his eyes.

"Make Hadie go! I want to stay here." Phaedra exclaimed growing angry getting out of her father's hold only for him to grab her arm.

"Nope, it's gotta be you." Hades shook his head immediately denying her request. "Can't trust your brother with an opportunity this big. Sons will betray you, but daughters....oh daughters are so loyal that it's sickening."

Phaedra looked away crossing her arms with a scowl. "What's in it for me? Why should I when I already have all the power I want over the isle."

"Phaedra, my sweet, the little spark to my flame, listen babe. I have been searching for a way out of this barrier for twenty years since the second I got put in here and felt my power, my magic, drain away. You just got a ticket out of here handed to you on a silver platter. Just think of all the chaos you could cause on the outside for me, for us. You really going to pass this up?"

Phaedra shifted her weight from her right foot to her left biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself quiet. She was getting a bad feeling about this and not the good kind of bad. The -dad is going to give you no other choice and you'll be forced to do something you don't want to do kind of bad.

"I don't know...maybe there's a downside to this..?" Phaedra wondered tapping her chin. "What if it's a trick?"

"Those heroes don't know the meaning of the word. Their prince is a gullible uppity schmuck. We'll never get an opportunity like this again. You're going and that's final. Understand?"

"No..." Phaedra whispered biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry was that disobedience I just heard?" Hades asked his anger simmering just under the surface.

"She said No!" Panic spoke up practically hyperventilating.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Pain nodded crying out in pain as Phaedra stepped on his tail with her heel. Phaedra's eyes widened as she saw her father's face turning red as he raged. His hands now closed into fists. Staring at his daughter with a cold expression.

"N-no I-." Phaedra stuttered her heart racing in her chest. She felt her knees shaking. "I'll go."

"That's my girl." Hades smiled relaxing. "Glad you see it my way. Now, while you're there I don't want you just sitting around enjoying the place. You've got work to do." Hades grabbed his ember from it's hiding spot.

"Work?" Phaedra asked uncertainly.

"First you and your little pals are going to find a way to lower the barrier. You can do it yourself if they slow you down, but team ups are always a good time when your young so I'll let you decide. I had a few back in my day."

"And free everyone I got it." Phaedra nodded her head.

"No, free me. I am most important! Who cares about the rest of these losers. They should have never put me in here." Hades reached into his guitar and pulled his ember out of its latest hiding spot. "Once I'm out I can get revenge on Zeus, Hercules, Beast and whatever other wingnut trapped me in here with your mother."

Phaedra bit her tongue to prevent herself from asking who her mother was. Her father had almost snapped a few moments ago and she didn't want to push her luck.

"But to get the jump on him I am going to need to replenish my magic in an instant." Hades smashed the ember with all his strength against the mirror, what little magic was left in it seeping into the stone causing it to crack into two like Hades desired.

Phaedra's hands slammed over her mouth in horror over what her father had done. "Why would you do that to your ember...?"

"Ah, ah, ah, they're our embers now." Hades dropped a half into Phaedra's trembling hands.

She looked at him with widened eyes as he forced her fingers to curl around the blue stone. "It has no power here, but it will once you're outside the barrier. Collect as much magical energy as you can while your there. Souls too if you stumble across any escaped from the underworld. The fates do a good job but they've only got one eye. Things are probably a bit of a mess down there."

"Dad...I...." Phaedra breathed out at a loss for words her mind racing. This was her father's most coveted possession besides his guitar. She couldn't believe he was trusting her with something so precious.

"I've seen the way you look at it. In awe of it's power, it's beauty." Hades replied. "And you're old enough to handle half of its power at least, you are half of me. But even so you still have to be careful with it. Stay away from water because you can't relight it if it goes out. You don't have that kind of power." Hades told her

"Now go pack your things and head out."

She nodded her head in understanding.

Phaedra forced a smile tightening her grip on her piece of the ember. "I'll make you proud. I promise."

Hades didn't reply merely sat back down in his chair his shades covering his eyes. Once Phaedra was gone out of ear shot he lifted his glasses smirking to himself. "That's my girl."

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Alright!! That was ch 4 next chapter will be out later tonight!!! What did you think of this chapter? Tell me in the comments!! 


End file.
